


I've Got A Crush On You

by iihappydaysii



Series: Six Ravens AUs [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, M/M, Romance, Smut, alternate dick ending, non canon six ravens au, six ravens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: In this, when Nick tries to kiss Dan on the roof, Dan kisses him back.





	I've Got A Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> this is just like an alternate dick take on what could've happened on the roof. it's not canon to six ravens. this is just like nick's best case scenario. like how he imagined/wished it would've gone in his head basically

It was a night Nick hadn’t expected. One he’d wanted for a while, but hadn’t seen coming. Ever since Dan had shown up on his doorstep heartbroken from Prince Phil, Nick had let things deepen between them and inside himself.

He’d been afraid of this since they’d met. He didn’t feel so afraid anymore, at least not of what he’d been afraid of before. He’d come to grips with the fact that he could have romantic feelings for men. He’d come to grips with the fact that he had them for Dan. Now, Nick was more nervous. Nervous about what it meant that Dan was in his bed at night and sometimes in his arms. Nervous not so much about how he felt, but about how Dan felt.

The dance they’d shared at the speakeasy had only solidified that feeling. _I’ve got a crush on you._ He’d sang those words to Dan, purred them in his ear and had no idea if Dan knew that he wasn’t just parroting the singer on stage, reciting an old Gershwin lyric. He meant those words. _I’ve got a crush on you._

He’d meant them long ago, when he’d first met Dan on a stage, when he’d teased him into a hug and felt that flip in your chest you only feel when there’s something _there._ He’d chickened out back then. Been too afraid of what it would mean for him personally and professionally that he wanted another man like _that._

Then, he’d met Emily and fallen so hard and so fast for her that it had been like a plane crash. Like landing on deserting island with no one but the two of them. He’d had no desire to get off that island. No desire for rescue. He could have happily stayed stranded there with her forever. Emily, however, hadn’t felt the same. She’d sent up the SOS and found her way home, dragging Nick along with her unwillingly. He’d had a hard time adjusting to the real world again, but, eventually, with Dan’s help he’d gotten there.

And now he was here, on this rooftop, those old words still ringing in his ear. _I’ve got a crush, my baby, on you._

Dan yawned. Then he leaned to rest his head against Nick’s chest. Nick’s heart raced, and he wondered if Dan could feel it pounding against his cheek.

“Your hoody is really soft.” Dan said, and played with the strings on Nick’s hoody. He wrapped one of them around his finger and Nick couldn’t breathe.

Nick laughed—a nervous laugh, but he wasn’t sure that Dan could tell. “Thanks.”

“Hey, Nick?”

“Yes, Dan.” Nick felt like he barely managed the words. Like all he could think about was Dan’s head on his chest, his fingers playing with those strings.

“I’m really happy I’m here with you,” Dan said.

“I’m happy you’re here too,” Nick replied. Because he was happy. So goddamn happy.

Dan lifted his head off Nick’s chest and turned in to face him. His brow was furrowed, his eyes focused. Was Dan trying to kiss him? He had to be… he was. _Oh God. This is it._

Nick put his hand on Dan’s cheek. It was warm and slightly stubbly. He started to lean in and for a moment, Nick was terrified Dan was going to tell him off, but he just looked at him, then looked at his lips, and crushed their mouths together.

Dan had a good mouth—that was immediately evident—and he knew just how to use it—like he wasn’t afraid or nervous. He knew how to open Nick’s lips with his lips and press their tongues together. It was a strange thought. That that rough wet tongue that was on his tongue and licking into his mouth belonged to Dan. But, God, he tasted like the chocolate shake he’d just had. Nick wanted more of that delicious sweetness. More of Dan.

He slid his hands over Dan’s soft cheeks and ran them over the shaved back of his hair. It felt like stubbly on his fingers, which was new and good and he slid his hands down Dan’s back, over his hoody.

“Want this off,” Nick mumbled against Dan’s mouth.

“Take it off.”

Nick felt a thrill flip through him as he pushed that hoody up and off. Dan rolled his shoulders to help. He heard it fall on the concrete roof.

Now, Dan was bare-chested, pale and beautiful. Nick had seen him like this before many times, but never in a moment like this where he was more than allowed to look.

Dan’s mouth was on his again. Wet and frantic and wonderful.

Nick had never kissed a man before Dan and he found he liked it. So damn much. At least, he liked kissing Dan. He’d thought about his sexuality. He knew it was men and not just Dan. But all he cared about right now was Dan though. Dan and how right this felt. The two of them. Together. Finally.

Nick liked looking at Dan’s pale body in the moonlight. He liked the flat planes of it, the small nipples, the slight slope of stomach and the small trail of dark hair there.

Timidly, he laid a hand on Dan’s breastbone and slowly dragged it down the warm skin to where he could play with that hair and dip his finger into Dan’s little navel.

Dan let out a whimper. He’d never heard Dan make a sound like that, and it was… sexy. All of this was sexy. _Dan_ was sexy. Dan let out another whimper when Nick bit at that big bottom lip and rolled his hips down over Nick’s cock.

“You’re hard,” Dan said, a little breathlessly.

“Yeah, you made me hard. You want to feel it?”

Dan laid his hand on the bulge in Nick’s pants and squeezed.

“Take it out for me, Dan,” Nick said.

“Only if I get to see you without your hoody on, as soft as it is.” Dave gave him a cheeky grin, then pecked his lips.

If Dan wanted to see his body, Nick was happy to oblige. He quickly pulled it up, then Dan helped him work it over his head. He had a quick moments of nerves. He was usually nervous the first time he had sex with someone, nervous about how they’ feel about him needing to leave in his insulin pump. But this was Dan. Dan wouldn’t care, and Nick loved that he didn’t have anything to be worried about with him.

Dan’s hands fell to Nick’s biceps and Nick flexed for him. Dan let out a low guttural moan that made Nick strain even harder against his pants.

“You have such a hot body.” Dan ducked his head down. “I’m a little embarrassed.”

“Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful I think you are?” Nick kissed Dan’s neck. “How many times I’ve caught myself just staring.” He kissed Dan’s collarbone. Such delicate things. “All the things you’ve made me question about myself, from the first time you hugged me on that stage.” Nick sucked a hickey into the hollow of Dan’s throat.

Dan hissed, then attacked Nick’s belt with his hands, yanking it open and off. He tossed it to the side and frantically plucked open the button of Nick’s pants and unzipped his fly. Nick tugged his insulin pump off the waistband of his jeans and set it off to the side.

Nick lifted his hips to help Dan drag his underwear down enough to get his cock.

It popped straight up, erect and leaking. Nick wrapped his own hand around it and jacked it a few times, not that he needed any help getting harder.

Suddenly, Dan was sliding from where he was perched on Nick’s lap and burying his face in-between Nick’s legs. A warm wet mouth wrapped around the tip and slid down, trailing his tongue along in just the right way.

It didn’t take Dan long to start taking Nick in deep and quick, covering whatever didn’t fit in his mouth with a tight hand.

“Goddammit, Dan, you really know how to give good head.”

Dan slowly, tightly, slid his mouth back up Nick’s shaft to the tip. He pulled off and kitten licked at the head.

“Fuck,” Nick groaned. “Get back up here.”

Dan quickly climbed back into Nick’s lap, and they were kissing again. Those deep, wonderful kisses that made his whole body ache with want. Absolutely ache with it. Nick’s hands were all over Dan’s bare back, his thumbs pressing into the dimples at the base of Dan’s spine. And Dan’s were on his pecs, nails tracing over his nipples, sending shivers over his skin.

He liked this. Kissing Dan, making out with him, but he wanted more. More like when Dan’s mouth was around his cock. But even more than that. Nick wanted to see Dan.

His hands went to Dan’s jeans to fumble with the button.

“Hold on,” Dan said.”

“What’s wrong?”

Dan let out a breath. “I just want to prepare myself for the possibility that you see my dick and freak. So far it would have been pretty easy to pretend I didn’t have one.”

Nick put a hand on Dan’s cheek. “I am not pretending you don’t have one.” He slid his hand to cup Dan’s bulge. “Decidedly not.”

Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and Nick could feel him shudder.

“Now can I see it?” Nick asked gently.

Dan nodded, so Nick opened Dan’s jeans and worked them and his underwear down off his legs. It was kind of cute to watch Dan kick them off his ankles. When he was totally bare, he sat up on Nick’s lap. He had a narrow uncut cock curving out in front of him, and tight little balls underneath.

“So?” Dan was blushing.

“How the fuck is every part of you so goddamn gorgeous?”

“Nick, come on…”

“Sorry.” Nick kissed Dan just beside his mouth. “Making up for all those times I lied and called you gross.”

He touched Dan’s cock, tentatively at first, but then he wrapped his hand around it, and Dan moaned—actually moaned—and leaned his head back. Dan was going to be such a loud lay, and Nick was more than happy about that. Couldn’t wait for all the sounds Dan was going to make for him.

Then, Dan took hold of Nick’s cock and started to stroke it too, moving in rhythm together. It was hot and it was building… too fast. Nick wasn’t ready for this to be over.

“Dan, stop.”

Dan pulled his hands away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just… I want to have sex with you.”

“We are having—”

“I know. I just mean… fuck, you’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” Nick drew in a deep breath. If he couldn’t even say it, he didn’t deserve to have it. “I want to be inside you.”

“Shit, fuck. Really? You want that with me?”

Nick brushed his knuckles over Dan’s cheekbones. “Yeah, I want that with you.”

“Do you have lube inside?” Dan asked.

“I have a packet in my wallet.”

“You carry lube? I kind of figured I was the first guy you…”

“Lube makes sex better for everyone, Dan. You know that.” Nick smiled. “And, yes, you’re the first guy. You happy?”

“I know it’s wrong to say yes, but—”

“Just take my pants off and hand me my wallet.”

So Dan did.

Nick fished around in his wallet for the packet of lube, then set aside a condom. “All I’ve got is a ribbed one… do you like that?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah. That’s good.”

It was weird. Talking about sex with Dan. It wasn’t like they never did, but they didn’t do it a lot. Of course, Nick wasn’t telling Dan about what having sex with his manager was like. That would have been weird. But they’d swapped stories and vague likes and dislikes, here and there. But this felt different. Asking Dan if he liked ribbed condoms because Nick was going to wrap up with that condom and then fuck Dan with it.

Fuck. This was happening. He was going to fuck his best friend.

But before nerves could overtake him, Dan drew back Nick’s attention. He tore open the lube packet with his teeth and dribbled the liquid on his fingers before pulling his hand back behind him. Nick could tell when he’d worked one of those wet fingers inside himself because he was gasping and tipping his head back to expose the long line of his neck.

Nick took himself in hand and slowly jerked off, watching Dan intently, as he stretched himself open. Stretched himself to take Nick.

“Put it on,” Dan said, breathily. “I’m almost done.”

Nick’s heart was pounding as he reached for the condom and tore it open. He placed the rubber over the tip of his cock and slowly slid it down the shaft, never taking his eyes off Dan. And Dan didn’t seem to be taking his eyes off of Nick—hard and aching for release.

Dan slipped his hands back out of himself and then moved further up Nick’s legs. He felt the tip of his cock slide between Dan’s cheeks, then Dan took it in his hand and lined it up. Nick could feel a soft give at the head.

“Are you sure, Nick? Before we…”

“I am. Are you?”

Dan just answered by slowly dropping down onto Nick’s cock.

“Fuck!” Nick shouted as he felt that warm squeeze. “You’re so tight. Oh God.”

Dan’s teeth were biting into his bottom lip. His shoulders were squared back and it didn’t look easy, letting Nick in like that, but it was breathtaking to watch. His broken, hiccuped breaths, his pink cheeks and their rosy patches, the tightening and trembling of his muscles, until he was fully settled on Nick’s lap.

Dan collapsed forward on Nick’s chest, chasing big gulps of breath.

Nick reached up and laid a hand on his neck and played with the slightly damp hair there. He nestled his nose in Dan’s curls and kissed the top of his head.

Dan said, “I need a—”

“As long as you need.”

Nick was pretty grateful for the break. If Dan started riding him right now, he’d blow his load in fifteen seconds guaranteed. He was already so worked up and Dan felt absolutely incredible around him.

But, eventually, Dan settled back to kiss him, and started lifting his hips up, then dropping back down. Each small move was a shock to his system. The movements of their lips together mixed with the tight squeeze of Dan’s ass. Fuck, it was all too good.

Nick ran his hands up Dan’s thighs. They were thick and pliable and he was so excited just to be able to touch all these parts of his friend he’d never been allowed to touch before. Soft thighs, the insides of his knees. His neck… maybe.

Nick traced fingers over Dan’s neck and he shuddered. “Does the no neck touching rule apply during sex?”

Dan shook his head. “No. I don’t let you touch it because it turns me on.”

Nick growled, feeling suddenly possessive of the pale skin there. He kissed Dan’s neck. Biting. Sucking. Licking.

It just made Dan whine and fuck himself down faster.

“You mean, if I’d have touched you here earlier”—Nick ran fingers over Dan’s Adam’s apple—“I could’ve gotten you into bed years ago?”

Dan moaned. _Yes, so loud. So hot._ “You could’ve gotten me into bed the night we met at the Teen Choice Awards.”

Nick imagined it. Imagined having hit on Dan with more than the gentle flirting they’d done that had fueled their ship. Imagined inviting Dan back to his hotel room, back when Dan was a bundle of nerves around Nick, and all gangly limbs under that flat ironed hair. It was hot to picture, but he was glad it didn’t happen that way.

Nick liked it like this. Liked it built on trust and love and years of friendship. He liked it as an expression of that.

Dan kissed Nick’s mouth again, and then settled back so he was resting against Nick’s thighs. Nick thrust up into him, to help him out, and Dan just tipped his head back, exposing all of his nakedness to Nick. He could even see where he pressing up into Dan. He could see where their bodies connected and Dan was stretching to accommodate him.

“Fuck, Nick. You feel so good!” Dan groaned. “God, I need it. Right there. _Fuck._ ”

It was surreal to hear Dan begging for him like that, complimenting him without any kind of irony. Apparently, Nick was making him feel too good for that and he loved it. Loved that he could take sarcastic, walls-up Dan and unravel him into honestly, into openness.

“Whatever you need. Fuck. This is incredible,” Nick said back to him. “Never want to stop.”

Obviously, they’d have to stop today. Obviously, they’d both make each other come, but that didn’t mean Nick wanted to _stop._ He wanted to do this tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.

He wanted to be with Dan. Really be with him. When this was over, he’d ask Dan if that’s what he wanted too.

Dan was panting in Nick’s ear, all sorts of dirty things that just had Nick thrusting up into him even harder. Nick’s fingers were pressing into Dan’s hips, holding him down because _God_ Nick wanted to take Dan deep.

He loved this… Dan riding him. Dan kissing him. Dan making these sexy little whimpers that made Nick’s head spin. He loved watching Dan get closer, watching that big hand slide over Dan’s dick.

“Nick, Nick. I’m so close. Are you close?”

“Yeah.” Nick sank his hand in Dan’s curls and pulled his head back. “I’m right there with you. Want to see you come. Need to see what you look like.”

Dan growled and leaned down, his mouth against Nick’s ear. “Wish you didn’t have a condom on. Wish I could feel you come inside me. Never had that before. Want that with you.”

That was it. That was too much, too hot, too good, and Nick was coming. Quick and fast and dizzying.

“Fuck, Dan. Fuck.”

And Dan groaned his name, and came all over himself and Nick’s chest, head tossed back, lips swollen and wet. All his little patches so perfectly rosy.

Nick leaned up and kissed each one of them as Dan sank down, letting Nick slip out of him.

“We’re idiots,” Dan said.

Nick felt his stomach sink. “Do you regret that? I’m sor—”

“No, Jesus, Nick. We’re idiots for not doing that years ago.”

“So that means we can stop pretending right?”

“Pretending what?” Dan asked.

“That it wasn’t always going to be me and you. I want it to be me and you.” It was a scary thing to admit, but after that Nick was even more certain of it. He was choosing Dan the way he should’ve all those years ago. He could only hope Dan would choose him too.

“It is me and you,” Dan said. “Hashtag Dick is canon.”

Nick just rolled his eyes. “I take it back.”

“Nope. Can’t take it back, Jonas. You’re stuck with me.”

Nick leaned his nose against Dan’s nose and whispered, “Oh well, I’ll guess I’ll have to find a way to live with that.”


End file.
